Paintball
by inferno3000
Summary: When Rukia asks to go paintball, Ichigo sees it as a way to get one back. He couldn't have been more wrong.


Hey guys, i decided to take a quick break from "A New Hope" and just do something else for a while

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

PAINTBALL

"ICHIGO!!!!" yelled Rukia as she slid in from the next room. She was clutching something in her hand as if it were her only lifeline. Ichigo was really getting sick of this.

"What do you want?"

"What is this?" Asked the nearly breathless Rukia as she thrust the magazine she had been holding into Ichigo's face. Where she was pointing was an ad for a new paintball arena that had opened up nearby. Ichigo looked up in surprise.

"That's paintball. Why did you want to know?"

Rukia looked back at him as if he were some animal that had an incredibly low IQ. Eventually she sighed and said, "Can we go?"

Ichigo nearly opened his mouth in protest before he realised, this could really work in his favour. He would get to shoot Rukia and she wouldn't be able to complain. Instead of refusing, he found himself agreeing.

"Sure, why not? In fact, why don't you invite all the other death gods that are here."

Rukia's eyes opened even wider at the thought. "OF COURSE!!!" she squealed. "I'M GOING TO CALL THEM NOW!" She sprinted away and Ichigo heard the phone being beaten into submission by her frantic attempts at dialing Inoue's number.

"Why are we doing this again?" Queried a worn looking Hitsugaya as he looked over at his madly energetic lieutenant while they entered a large complex with PAINTBALL printed onto the walls. "Can't we just go back? I have... WE have work to do."

"But taiiichouu." Whimpered Matsumoto as she looked back at him with puppy dog eyes. "Rukia said that we were invited to this paintball game. Doesn't it sound like fun?"

"Do you even know what it is?" Replied Hitsugaya. There was a pause before...

"Do you?"

Hitsugaya sighed, it was obvious he wasn't going to win this easily. "Fine, whatever. Lets get this over and done with."

As the 10th squad officers stepped into the waiting room, they saw a group of people. It included Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ishida, Renji, Chad, Inoue, Ichigo and a very excited looking Rukia. All of them were wearing weird clothes and had masks in their hands. The most noticeable thing in Hitsugaya's eyes were the weird looking contraptions that were lying on a table.

"Good to see that you guys could make it here." Called Ichigo from his place next to Rukia. "I'm sure that you'll enjoy it."

_Maybe it's just me, but Ichigo looks far too smug._ Thought Hitsugaya.

Five minutes later. Everyone had been outfitted and briefed. The round started almost immediately. Each person bolted in a different direction in the indoor playing ground except for Hitsugaya. He sat down in the corner and watched as tiny balls flew from one side of the arena to the other.

At this point, Ichigo was firing at Rukia. _She wanted to do this, so she will pay the consequences. _He managed to hit her several times before she got behind some cover and returned fire. Ichigo was so surprised by the fact that she knew how to use the weapon that he was hit 4 times before he moved. _Damn,_ he thought, _I guess I kinda screwed up here._ Ichigo looked around. Everyone seemed to be holding there own well enough. Rounds were flying everywhere. Ishida was doing especially well, shooting people from nearly 100m away before they even saw him. _Guess that's what you would expect from a "projectiles master"._ Eventually, Ichigo saw Hitsugaya sitting off to the side. Deciding that he was easy prey, he started sneaking towards him.

_Why did I have to come again? _Thoughtthe captain. _I shouldn't have let Matsumoto talk me into... _Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by a paintball. Reaching up, he felt where it had hit him. Bringing his hand down in front of his eyes. He saw something that nearly made him scream. There... was... paint... in... his... hair.

He slowly stood up and reached for his weapon.

Several seconds later. The only two people who were still conscious and not covered in paint were Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Not even the game referees had been spared.

"Let's go Matsumoto."

"Uhh... Ye..yea. OK." Matsumoto knew that now was not the time to argue.

Hope you liked it guys

remember that if you got any ideas that you want to see be turned into a story, dont hesitate to gimmie a yell. Il see what i can do

cheers all


End file.
